Feelings reciprocated
by NeverBelieveTheWorst
Summary: Gabriella set her yes on a certain luitenant. She falls in love, does he feel the same way? (I obviously suck at summaries this is my very first fanfic :) , so yeaahh... )


**A/N- Any mistakes are my own, I'm from the Netherlands, not England or America, so my English isn't perfect. This is also my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard on me :) -xoxo-**

When Gabriella first came to the presinct, her eyes fell on a certain luitenant. Her eyes have followed him ever since; Matthew Casey. She had decided to ask him out on a date, but wanted to know him a little better first.  
Their friendship started with a few drinks, ofcourse everyone else was there, but there was still alcohol involved. Gabriella found out Casey had a fiancée, she was pretty much bumbed. But she figured, people get divorced, right? And anyway, having Casey as a friend was better than not having him at all.

The first time someone noticed, Leslie ofcourse, she blushed and denied everything. What if he found out? But Leslie could see right through her, and weirdly enough Severide knew as well. But neither ever said anything to Casey, so they never talked about it.  
The second time someone noticed, it was Caseys fiancée, not that she said anything, but it was pretty obvious she had noticed. Afterwards she took a few steps back (figuratively), because if she kept it up, soon HE would start to notice. And that would totally ruin their friendship.

Sometimes Gabriella wondered if he had noticed, and didn't care enough to break up their friendship. Either way, she never thought that they would end up drunk together. Nothing happened, but it very easily could have. It was Gabriella that kissed him on the cheek, instead of his mouth, and wished him a good night. Before anything happened he might regret the next morning.

When she heard that Casey moved out of Hallies house, and that they might be splitting up, she was overjoyed. Maybe he HAD noticed, and felt the same way. But it became apparent that this wasn't the case, when she told her and Leslie she was coming to the barbeque. When they were at the barbeque and Casey asked her about the doctor she had brought as her date, her heart skipped a beat. But she told him it wasn't anything serious, trying to keep it light. She wanted to tell him, that she wanted him, but she couldn't.

She never told him anything, but when she was trapped in a burning warehouse, she wished she had. What if she died, and he never knew? What if she died, and she never took a chance? What if...? But she didn't have too much time to wonder, because ofcourse, there he was. Her knight in shining armour. She lost consciousness before he was next to her, he carried her outside.

When she woke up in the hospitalbed, she was shocked. Was it really that bad? She knew everything about smoke inhalation, but she never thought she would be the one to end up in a hospitalbed. She knew how to survive, she had been stupid to go into the building in the first place. But she couldn't help herself. She knew they were inside and they were saving people, but they had missed the girl. She could see the girl, and she just couldn't stop herself. Even though they were taught to never walk into the burning building themselves. They were EMT's, NOT firefighters.  
She was also somewhat surprised that Casey was next to her bed, and he looked pissed. The moment he noticed she was awake, he glared at her without saying a word. She was scared he was angry at her for endangering the lives of the firefighters in their squad. But that wasn't why he was so upset. He had been scared to death of losing HER. She was always there, he had never thought of the possibility of her not being there.

He left without saying a word, Gabriella cried.

When she came back to work the week after, still exhausted, but better. Everyone welcomed her back with open arms. She didn't see Casey. She was starting to think he was angry at her for not being responsible, for endangering those around her. But of all the people there, it was Severide who knew Casey good enough to know this was not the case. He told Leslie, and she, ofcourse, told Gabriella.

He came by her house to apologize, and she kissed him. They didn't know where to take it from there yet, but they would figure it out. After all, they knew about eachother's feelings. And they were reciprocated.


End file.
